One foot in front of the other
by EdwardsBrunetteGirl
Summary: One shot.Edward goes to see Bella after a year of being away, and finds she's getting married. He asked her to take a walk with him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bella or Edward

They had grown up next door to each other after she had moved to Forks to live with her father. They had gone to the same elementary school and the same High school together. His sister was her best friend. Now they were 19 and had not seen each other for nearly a year because he had gone off to college. There had always been a warm feeling between them. But there never had been any talk of love.

His name was Edward Cullen. Her name was Bella Swan. One (surprisingly) sunny afternoon, Edward knocked on Bella's front door.  
Bella came to the door, carrying a bride magazine, "Edward!" she said. She was surprised to see him. "Could you come for a walk?" he asked  
"A walk?" Bella said.  
"Yeah a walk. You know, one foot in front of the other, Although, with you and your clumsiness, its more like one foot tripping the other" he laughed  
Bella rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you were back in town," she said.  
"Just got in," he said.  
"Still in college," she asked? "Yup" he replied "I'm getting married, Edward."  
"I know. To Mike Newton." he said. "Let's go for a walk."  
"I'm busy Edward," she said, "The wedding is only a little more then a month away."  
"Please Isabella?," he said giving her his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Will…will you come to the wedding, Edward?" she asked.  
"I doubt it," he said.  
"Oh…you have to get back to school?" she said.  
"Yeah. I should be there now, I'm missing my finales"  
"Edward!" she scolded. "Why? You could get in a lot of trouble. You might even fail for not writing your finals"  
"I had to see you again" he said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.  
"Tell me why you really came."  
"I want to go for a walk with you" he said  
"How did you manage to get here?" She wondered  
"It's this new invention called a plane," he said mockingly  
"Do Esme and Alice know?" she asked.  
"I didn't come to see my mother and sister," he said.  
"Who did you come to see?" she said.  
"You," he said  
"Why me?" she said.  
"Because I love you," he said, "Now can we take a walk? One foot in front of the other."

They were taking the walk now through a forest. Bella was so angry that she could feel the tears threaten to fall. "What a crazy time to tell me you love me," she said. "You never talked that way before." she stopped walking.  
"Let's keep walking," he said  
"No!" she yelled. "I shouldn't have come with you at all."  
"But you did," he said.  
"To get you out of the house," she said. "If somebody heard you talking this way, a week before my wedding--"  
"What would they think?" he said.  
"They'd think you where crazy," she said.  
"Why?" he said.  
Bella took a deep breath "I'm deeply honored by this crazy thing you did. I love you as a friend, but it's just too late. You've never even kissed me. This is all so unexpected. I don't even know how to react."  
"Just walk some more," he said, "have a nice time"  
They started walking again. "How did you expect me to react?" she said.  
"I don't know," he said, "I've never done anything like this before." He smiled her favorite crooked smile.  
"Did you think I would throw my self into your arms?" she said.  
"Maybe," he said. "But I wasn't counting on it. This is very nice, just walking."  
Bella stopped again. "You know what happens next?" she said. "We shake hands and go our separate ways."  
Edward nodded. "Alright," he said. "Remember how much I loved you."  
Bella started crying. She turned her back to him.  
"Why are you crying?" he asked.  
"Anger!" Bella said. "You have no right--"  
"I had to find out," he said  
"If I loved you," she said, "I would have let you know before now."  
"You would?" he said.  
"Yes," she said. "You would have seen it."  
He kissed her. She pulled away.  
"You shouldn't have done that," she said.  
"You didn't like it?" he said.  
"What did you expect?" Bella said raising her eyebrow. "Wild passion?"  
"I keep telling you," he said "I don't know what is going to happen next."  
"We say good bye," she said.  
He frowned. "All right," he said.

She stared into his eyes and found she couldn't look away "I'll always remember you Edward Cullen. Good luck."  
"You really love him?" he said, trying to get her to forget that she was leaving. Bella had a short memory, and he knew it.  
"Of course I love him!" she said "I wouldn't marry him if I didn't love him!"  
"What's good about him?" Edward asked.  
"Honestly!" she cried, stopping again. "Do you know how rude your being? Many things are good about Mike! I don't have to defend him to you!"  
"Sorry" said Edward. He kissed her again, this time she didn't pull away.  
They were near a large orchard, now.  
"How did we get so far from home?" Bella wondered  
"One foot in front of the other," Edward replied  
"I've got to go back now," she said  
"Say goodbye," Edward said  
"Every time I do," said Bella, "I seem to get kissed."

Edward sat on the grass under an apple tree. "Sit down," he said, "I won't hurt you," he said.  
"I don't believe you," she said. She sat under another tree. She closed her eyes. She had been so tired lately, with the wedding so close. Edward yawned. Bella almost fell asleep. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Edward really was asleep. He began to snore softly. Bella let Edward sleep for an hour while he slept she adored him with all her heart. She came out from under her tree and knelt by him.  
"Edward?" she said  
"Hm?" he said lazily. He opened his eyes.  
"It's late," she said.  
"Hello, Isabella," he smiled.  
"Hello, Edward," she smiled back.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I know," she said  
"Too late?" he asked.  
"Too late," she said.  
He stood up and stretched "a very nice walk," he said.  
"I thought so," she said  
"Do we part here?" he said.  
"Where will you go?" she said.  
"I don't know. Maybe go see Esme and Carlise" he said.  
"Good luck," she said.  
"You, too," he said. "Marry me, Bella?"  
"No," she said.

He smiled and stared at her for a moment. Then he walked away quickly.  
Bella watched him go. She knew that if he stopped and turned, if he called to her, she would have no choice but to go to him. A part of her wished he would stop, while another part wished he wouldn't.  
Edward did stop. He did turn. He did call  
"Bella," he called.  
She ran to him and put her arms around him. She could not speak.

My very first story I got inspiration for this story from a short film I watched about two lovers much like Edward and Bella. Hope you enjoyed reading it


End file.
